Sharkface
Sharkface is a character and one of the main antagonists from season 13 of the Rooster Teeth web series, Red vs Blue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sharkface VS Adam Taurus (Completed) * Sharkface vs Hank J. Wimbleton * Sharkface vs Pyro (TF2) * Sharkface vs Sektor * Tyrian Callows VS Sharkface * Cinder vs Sharkface * Reaper vs Sharkface * Sharkface vs Bakugo * Junkrat vs Sharkface (Completed) Battle Royale * Burn'in rubber Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info Background *Age: Unknown *Height and Weight: Unknown *Occupation(s): Space Pirate Prisoner (formerly) Insurrectionist (formerly) *Affiliation(s): Charon Industries *Seriously. What the fuck is with this guy? Arsenal *Flamethrower *Flamethrower gauntlets *Assault Rifle *Hardlight Shield *Grappling Hook *Magnum *Grenades *Near unbreakable armor Feats *Survived a full blunt hit from a Gravity Hammer, a weapon so powerful it can crush a Warthog with a single swing (And it hit him right in the face) *Survived a huge skyscraper collapsing on top of him *Nearly defeated Agents Carolina and Washington with just his flamethrower *Bested Agent Carolina in hand to hand combat (Carolina is a martial arts expert who is known for her skill in hand to hand combat) *Used his flamethrower gauntlets to propel himself like a rocket. No, really. He did. *Harmed Carolina so much that she needed to request her healing unit *Fought Carolina to the point where they both broke through the bottom of concrete road *Moved his arm back in place with a shift of his shoulder *Can break ice with his elbows *Cracked a glacier in half with a single punch *Once carried a huge flamethrower *Can keep up with Carolina in combat, someone who can casually catch and toss rockets and outrun speeding cars on a highway *Casually blocked a shot from a battle rifle with his hardlight shield *Dodged a plasma shot from a Fuel Rod Cannon (Plasma moves at around the speed of light, Sharkface just casually sidestepped and dodged it) *His flamethrowers can act as boosters to the point where he can go just as fast, if not faster than Carolina *Got his arm twisted in multiple areas by Carolina 3 times in a row, while also getting punched around, and just shifts it all back in place like it's nothing *Got charged straight into an icy wall when Carolina used her boost at full speed, and got out completely fine *Had a train door tossed at him *Tanked having a Banshee launched at him *No-sold bullets *Survived an entire skyscraper collapsing on him Faults *Obsession in winning might make him fight blindly *Ironically killed by Agent Washington and General Kimball after boasting he won't stop fighting them unless he's dead (which he is now) *Can't use flamethrowers in a fast moving platform with plenty of wind *Defeated by Carolina in a rematch Gallery Flamethrower_dude.png|Sharkface's previous armor Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Villains